


Blind Date

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Blind Date AU - I wrote this back when I was super creative about titles.





	Blind Date

He shouldn’t be worried about something so innocuous, but with the day he was having, he wasn’t sure he could afford not to. After all, if he didn't make this dinner reservation he was absolutely sure that his sister would disown him. Well, that might be going a tad overboard, but Donna did have a flair for the dramatic and he had already "accidentally" forgotten three dinner reservations she had made with women in the past. It's not that he didn't want to find someone, he absolutely did, it's just that, well, this whole being set up by your sister with a stranger thing seemed a wee bit contrived.

With his mind distracted with irritation at his sister, he sprinted down the sidewalk, frantically hailing down an approaching taxi and promptly colliding with a woman racing towards the same vehicle. He was apologizing before he could disentangle himself and when he pulled back far enough to see her, his words died on his tongue. She was, in a word, gorgeous. Blonde, curvy, dressed in a little black dress which showed off her perfect arse and breasts and he knew he was gaping like a fish. Her softly cleared throat jerked his gaze upwards and he offered an embarrassed smile, stepping back and gesturing gallantly towards the cab and its amused driver.

She inclined her head and moved past him on heels that showed off her long legs and he couldn't help admiring her until he realized that she had stopped and was looking at him expectantly. Realizing she had asked him a question, he swallowed convulsively before asking her to repeat it. She chuckled, wanting to know where he was headed. When he responded that he was headed downtown to the new Italian place, she grinned at him causing his heart rate to increase exponentially and told him she was headed the same way and did he want to share a cab? Did he want to share a cab? Did Einstein discover gravity? Yes, he wanted to share a cab, he wanted to share all the cabs. He nodded cordially and held the door for her, sliding across the seat behind her.

He barely waited until the door was closed before discovering that her name was Rose. The conversation started out slowly, touching on such innocuous topics as the weather and did she see that broadcast about sea turtles on Channel 12 last night, but it wasn't long before they were fiercely discussing the merits of the new Prime Minister and his policy on healthcare. They were so deep in discussion, the driver had to clear his throat several times before they realized they had arrived. He paid for the ride, refusing to allow her to pay him back, and they exited the cab together falling easily back into conversation. 

Momentarily forgetting that he was actually supposed to be meeting his date here, he followed her to a small bench out front, sinking down next to her and answering her question about his feelings about the possibilities of time travel. It took some time before he recollected why he was there and when he checked the time, he was startled to discover that it was thirty minutes after he was supposed to have met whatever woman Donna had decided he ought to be interested in this time. When he shared his irritation with Rose, he discovered that she had also been stood up, apparently she was supposed to meet some bloke who had a "great personality" according to her co-worker.

It didn't take too many minutes of exchanging details before he realized that he was there to meet Rose and then he felt rather stupid for not having picked up on it earlier. She didn't seem to care and there was an odd little smile lurking at the corner of her lips when he figured it out, standing up and extending her hand with a formal invitation to dinner. Laughing together they headed into the restaurant, sharing several main dishes and continuing their easy conversation. It was late when they finally made it back to her place and when he lingered on her step in indecision, she grinned and kissed him goodnight.

It wasn't until their fifth anniversary that she accidentally let it slip that Donna had given her his picture before the date and she had picked up the cab on his block on purpose and by then he would have expected nothing less from his brilliant wife.


End file.
